mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo The Lion: King Of The Jungle
Leo The Lion: King Of The Jungle ''is a 1994 short direct-to-video animated mockbuster directed by Toshiyuki Hiruma and Takashi Masunga and produced by Jetlag Productions, a well known Japanese mockbuster company. It is a very clear knockoff of ''The Lion King, due to the title being Leo '''The Lion: King '''Of The Jungle. ''The story revolves around a selfish lion king who doesn't consider other animal's feelings until he meets Tooey, a lion cub whose mother has been taken by poachers. Leo refuses to help, until the cub lectures and shames him so, obviously, he agrees to apologize to the other animals and help Tooey find his mother. This pile of lion dung is not available on Youtube. However, it is available on Dailymotion. It can be viewed, but be warned that this is one of the worst 2D animated mockbusters you'll ever see. Plot The movie begins with Leo, our protagonist, bragging about him being king through a song sung by somebody else. After this 4-5 minute scene, the story immediately cuts to Tooey and his mother doing...Something. Tooey's mother is then caught by poachers and is hurled off with all of the other badly-animated animals. Tooey visits his mother and tries to free her, but is almost caught by the poachers. Tooey escapes, and then sings a bland song called "Out On My Own" (Take a wild guess what this song is about). Tooey is then captured, but is rescued by Leo. Tooey follows Leo, and Leo originally rejects him, but takes him in after Tooey whines and complains about it for the next few minutes. Leo and Tooey spend the next part of the movie...errr..."Bonding" I guess, and they both become close. However, Tooey wants his mom to be rescued, and after complaining about it for a while, Leo calls all of the animals, but they refuse to help him because he was acting like a total *Beep* to them. Tooey then begins to degrade Leo (Yeah, because an 8 year old boy should TOTALLY be lecturing an adult about manners). Because his spirit has been broken, he apologizes to the animals by cleaning up their crap and singing a lame song (Titled Literally "I'm A Really Nice Guy"). Somehow this makes them forgive him and what follows is a VERY dramatic fight scene that includes jumping, growling, and moving their bodies in an unnatural matter. Eventually, of course, the animals win, and Leo marries Tooey's middle-aged mother, and the film ends with Tooey growing up within a matter of 5 seconds and getting shown one last time on Pride Ro-Errr, no, some unnamed rock. Characters * '''Leo, '''A selfish lion who only thinks about himself and what he can get out of everything he does. * '''Tooey,' An obnoxious, big-mouthed, whiny lion cub who talks back to his elders and acts like a total brat during basically the entire film. * Leo's Mother, An unnamed lioness who is kidnapped and...That's pretty much it. She basically doesn't do anything in this movie except get kidnapped. * 'The Poachers, '''A group of one-dimensional villains who have literally no personalities and no redeeming qualities, basically like "HI I KILL ANIMALS I BAD HUR DEE DUR". That's pretty much it. * 'The Animals , '''Basically have no role in the film except sometimes annoy Leo or eventually forgive him or be trapped. That's all I basically have to say about these characters. Locations This film supposedly takes place somewhere in Southern Africa (Which I find hard to believe due to there being a TIGER in Africa). Reception This film has been criticized for it's lack of adequate animation, annoying voices, unoriginal storyline, strange songs, and in general lameness. It received a 4.8/10 on IMDB and a 3.7/10 on Rotten Tomatoes, but very shockingly 80% of the people liked this mockbuster. Just kill me now, I don't want to live in this world anymore. Category:Jetlag Productions Category:Disney Mockbusters Category:Article stubs Category:Lions Category:Jungle animals Category:The Lion King Mockbusters Category:SAVANNAH FILMS Category:Panthers and meerkats Category:Dogs cats parrots monkeys Category:Films Category:Family films